A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has taken the place of a traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display gradually in some applications due to its low radiation, small volume, low power consumption and other advantages and thus has been widely applied to a notebook PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a flat panel TV set, a mobile phone and other information products. The traditional liquid crystal display displays an image by driven a chip on a panel using an external drive chip, but in order to lower the number of elements and the production cost, the drive circuit has been developed gradually in recent years by being fabricated directly on the display panel, for example, in such a scheme that a gate drive circuit is integrated on a Gate On Array (GOA).
However with the existing GOA scheme applied to the display panel, there may be complicated wires, and a large number of initial trigger signal lines, between respective shift registers of the gate drive circuit, so that a significant wire space has to be taken up.